1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an archery sight leveling device and, more particularly, the present invention relates to an archery sight leveling device for assessing the third axis of an archery sighting system when mounted to an element of the archery systems (sight or bow riser) for a compound, recurve, or cross bow at full draw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archers have always looked for ways to further increase the accuracy of the archery system (bow, arrows, string, arrow rest, sight aides, stabilizers and operator). Specific to sights, it has long been recognized that the perpendicularity of the vertical sight plane to the aperture is critical in achieving the most accurate archery system. Modern archery sights have a variety of methods for adjusting for these variables but have no method for assessing them relative to a user defined reference or one the bow has been drawn (a.k.a. at full draw).
Methods for assessing the perpendicularity of the sight axes (1st, 2nd and 3rd) are known, but these methods rely on devices that hold the bow in a static position (i.e., at rest). Once static, a level can be used to true the first axis (string, bow riser, archery sight vertical bar) perpendicular to the tangent for that point on the earth. This method does not nor cannot account for the affects of the archery system at full draw. Devices exist for assessing an archery system at full draw but rely on a coupled force compensator that sets the level vial for truth.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an archery sight leveling device that is fixed in its reference to the reference plane (1st axis) making for a repeatable and simple way for archers to assess their sight's setting at all aspect angles (horizontal, up, or down hill). Additionally, a need exists for an archery sight leveling device allowing a quick, easy and repeatable assessment of an archer's sight and settings beyond the ideal conditions of an indoor archery range with associated supporting equipment (bow vise, Medicine Stone, and level). Furthermore, there exists a need for an archery sight leveling device that has no moving mechanical parts, provides repeatable results without adjustment, and allows for the archer to assess the archery system at full draw.